Paralysis Inducement
The power to''' render organisms immobile'. Not to be confused with Jolt Inducement. Also Called *Immobilization *Narcosis Inducement Capabilities User can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. Applications * Body Immobilization Variations *Body Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Molecular Immobilization *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Pressure Point Intuition Associations *Binding *Biological Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Incapacitation Inducement *Inducement *Mental Inducement *Organic Manipulation *Stun Attack *Telekinesis Limitations *The effect will always wear off eventually. *May be limited on how many times it can be used or how many targets it can be used on. *Some targets may be immune. *User may not be immune. *May need physical contact. Known Users Known Objects * Chillrend (Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) * Paralyze Poison/Potion (Various sources) * Tenjinsōseiken (Saint Seiya Ω) Gallery Spider Man 2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel) possesses poisonous fangs that can temporarily paralyze whoever he bites. Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel) can paralyze his enemies with a touch via his electrical "Venom Strike"... Miles Venom Strike.jpg|...as shown here. Alviss.png|One of Alviss’ (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Sealing Skull, paralyzes his opponent. But using it will inflict great pain upon him as a side effect. The longer Sealing Skull is in effect, the more pain Alviss feels. Para Claw.jpg|Chaton (Marchen Awakens Romance) can immobilize her opponents with her Weapon ÄRM, Para Claw. Darkness_ÄRM_Slowpoke.png|Kollekio (Marchen Awakens Romance) can paralyze his opponent with his Darkness ÄRM, Slowpoke. Ironically, while his opponent can't move, the ÄRM’s side effect makes Kollekio blind. Crucified Scarecrow.png|Guardian ÄRM, Scarecrow (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to paralyze those who look into its eyes. Piper Halliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) can paralyze others by freezing their molecules. Dark_Danny_inmobilization.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) paralyzes Sam and Tucker. Fyarl Demon.jpg|Fyarl Demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can shoot a paralyzing mucus. Redribbon7.JPG|General Blue (Dragon Ball) looks Goku in the eyes... Redribbon14.JPG|...and paralyzes him. Brainiac Smallville.jpg|Brainiac (Smallville) uses his power to paralyze Lana Lang, rendering her in a state of constant pain while leaving her completely aware of, but unable to interact with, her surroundings. Oracle of Delphius.jpg|The Oracle of Delphius (Sonic Underground) Darkness vs Blaire.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) uses his power to freeze his traitorous henchman, Blaire Vherestorm, in place. Diva Blood+.jpg|Diva (Blood+) Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) can make her victims paralyzed with fear when seeing her, making them unable to defend themselves. Himawari_knocks_out_Naruto.png|Himawari (Naruto) accidentally paralysing and knocking out her father Naruto for an entire day via a Gentle Fist single finger strike. Zigra_Paralysis_Beam.jpg|Zigra (Gamera vs Zigra) firing his paralysis beam Draculos Hyberion.png|Draculos Hyberion (Fairy Tail) with his Vampire Magic allows him to paralyze a target of God Serena's calibur and even choke him. X-Men_Evolution_Season_3_6_-_Torpid_(Earth-11052)_0001.jpg|Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) can paralyze whoever she touches with her large hands Stain My Hero Academia.png|Hero Slayer Stain (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Bloodcurdle", paralyzing whoever's blood her ingests. The length of time it takes depends on the victim's bloodtype. P4A_Sho_Render.png|Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena) is able to paralyze others with a stare. File:Lucio-Eyes-S3E11.jpg|Lucio (Agents of Shield) daolonpetrification.gif|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) paralyzes Hak Foo with a mere gesture. PiscesAmor.gif|Pisces Amor (Saint Seiya Ω) can disable the body's nerves functions Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth (MIraculous Ladybug) can induce paralysis and discomfort in akumatized villains as a coercion tactic... Evillustrator Hawk Moth Control Miraculous Ladybug.png|...a tactic he tries on Evillustrator... Pixelator Miraculous Ladybug Hawk Moth.jpg|...and Pixelator. Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Inducement Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries